


I dont want to be alone

by FinishedKitten



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinishedKitten/pseuds/FinishedKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attack on Camp Half-Blood could be the end for some and the beginning for others...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I dont want to be alone

The sounds of swords clashing and battle cries filled the air at Camp Half-Blood. As usual there was no battle formation to begin with so when the monsters broke through the first wave of fighters, nobody was any the wiser until the harsh cries of the wounded filled the air. It was at this point the children realized that this was not a drill.

A few of the braver Apollo healers ran forward and managed to grab a few of the wounded. Among them were a few children of Hecate and two sons of Hermes that simply could not keep afloat in the current of the battle. The healers took as many of the injured to relative safety and began trying to heal them.

A quick glance at the heart of the fighting showed the campers still upright back to back in a ring about ten feet across. They kept the creatures at bay and some waited for somebody to give an order. Others prayed that the gods be merciful. And others hoped that dying a hero as as honorable as it sounded. 

Then two words rung across the blood soaked battlefield. "Greeks attack!" Shouted the only son of Posiden hoping that the tides would turn. The monsters snarled and gnashed their teeth, wanting a meal not a fight.

The earth began shaking beneath their feet and cracks started to appear seemingly at random. Everybody froze for a split second before the fissures opened and an army of the dead poured out like a demented barrel of monkeys from hell. The new warriors surrounded the battered demigods. In the chaos of army's of bone emerging, nobody noticed the lone child of Hades collapsing.

It didn't take long for the army of the undead to dispatch the relentless hoards of monsters and then retreat back to the pit from where they came. Any able bodied campers left were drafted into carriers for the healers. The wounded overflowed the infirmary and cots filled with horrific injuries laid on the ground surrounding the understaffed infirmary.

In all the chaos Percy Jackson managed to carry Nico to a cot and set him down as gently as possible after he simply wouldn't wake up when he shook the unconscious boy. "Hey hey Nico. I need you to wake up. Can you do that for me? Please?" The green eyed hero knelt next to the cot and shook the dark haired child's arm all the while pleading for him to wake up.

After a few hours the healers were able to move Nico into the actually infirmary and a healer looked him over. "He overused his powers again. We can't do anything now. Anything we can do, he needs to be awake for." The overworked son of Apollo replied sadly before rushing off to help another seemingly hopeless case.

Percy didn't leave Nicos side for the next three days. He had learned three things during that time. One, when Nico overused his powers he started fading into shadows, two, The son of Hades hands were intangible, and three, the situation looked hopeless in every way.

But on the fourth day things looked up. Percy was fixing on the bed when a soft cough woke him from a fitful slumber. Nico's eye were open and he was looking right at Percy. "H-hey Percy." He said, his voice horse from little use.

"Hey! How are you?" Percy practically jumped onto the poor boy when he started talking."um not great." Nico replied slowly before another coughing jag started. "I-I'll get a healer. Stay here." Percy commanded before Nico stopped him.

"Percy, please stay. I-I don't want to be alone." Nico finished in a small voice. "Are you sure?" Percy asked at the door. "I'm I'm sure." Was the quiet reply. The son of Posiden Sat back down and held Nicos hand while he fell asleep. After the boy was sound asleep Percy pressed a kiss to his forehead and fell asleep as well.

 

And they all made it through another day. For that is all we can do..


End file.
